


The Doctor's Wife

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Canon, ACD Canon References, Alternate Universe - Victorian, BAMF Mary, F/M, Mary is Moran, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reichenbach Falls, The Empty House, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Ladies of Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Here I am, </em> she thinks. <em>Fire and ice wrapped up in one. Janus playing hide and seek. Do you see me? </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ladiesofsherlock's ](http://ladiesofsherlock.tumblr.com/) [May challenge](http://ladiesofsherlock.tumblr.com/post/117617937527/since-itsgonnabemay-gif-i-thought-id-post-the)
> 
>  
> 
> .

She savours the name she has chosen for herself:  _Mary Morstan_. It becomes her own secret chant inside her head. She lengthens out ' _Mary'_ , cherishing the soft, warm ' _ary_.' And then, her favourite part: the cold ' _Mor'_  ( _mor, mor, **mourning**_ ), and the harsh fricative ' _ **st** an_.' 

_Here I am_ , she thinks.  _Fire and ice wrapped up in one. Janus playing hide and seek. Do you see me?_

It is a disappointment, really, that everyone is so frightfully boring. They  _see_  her, the mild little Doctor’s wife, but they do not  _observe_  what is lurking underneath. Such a pity. She does love a challenge.

And, her so-called adversaries are laughable, they truly are. So dull, so predictable. Holmes and Watson, the sentinels of London. Watson is a textbook case: she smiles, demure yet strong, and he follows like a moth to the flame. 

Holmes is even easier. She knows his type. Oh, he loves to  _think_  that he knows every intricacy of human nature like the back of his hand. And, right there lies the trap that he falls into headfirst. She can read Holmes like a book. He is so very determined to be the first to uncover the truth that he categorises people into neat, rigid boxes in one ruthless glance. Boxes that do not always quite fit.

She knows this. And so, she allows herself to be comfortable in her latest performance: Doctor Watson’s wife. A patient soul, where the troubled  _flock like birds to a lighthouse._

Holmes swallows the lie instantly. It’s all too easy, the game she plays. _A case, dear John? Well, you must **go** , my darling!_

After Switzerland, things become a little more interesting. Another role to add to her great repertoire: the mourning wife, faithful in adversity to John Hamish Watson. The little period of limbo is a blessing for she knows her moment is coming nearer. Curtains down. The applause. The spotlight.

And, she is ready for it, dear  _God_  is she ready. She waits in the empty house, admiring her stage. It is so silent, the calm before the storm. She peers out of the window, Holmes’ head a perfect target. She holds the air gun steady, her one constant companion. Takes aim.

_Baker Street, prepare thyself._

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [my tumblr](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/117976306400/the-doctors-wife).


End file.
